


Dirt and Ash

by madpc23 (smallspidey)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Hurt, Iron Dad, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallspidey/pseuds/madpc23
Summary: CONTAINS MASSIVE INFINITY WAR SPOILERSTaking place directly after the end of Infinity War, Tony and Nebula find themselves alone on Titan.





	Dirt and Ash

**Author's Note:**

> This is your final warning, if you haven't seen Infinity War yet, don't read this fic. 
> 
> I couldn't stop thinking about writing a parallel between the end of Civil War and the end Infinity War, and from that came this fic! It's just a short one, but I thought it would be a fun way to practice some writing.  
> I hope you enjoy!

“We have to go,” Nebula scuffed her shoes as she made her way to Tony’s side. Despite the act looking meek on nearly anyone else, Nebula was sure to stare Tony directly in the eyes with a glare as strong as steel while she moved, making the action look more like an act of power than anything. “Titan is inhabitable at night, we have to get on the ship before the temperature begins to drop.”

Tony pulled his gaze away from Nebula as she spoke. He was still lying on the ground and the rocks pressed angrily against his side. He looked at the mix of dirt and ash in front of him with a distant stare until he finally closed his eyes like a child vainly trying to block out the monster waiting on the other side of the closet doors. The dirt mingled with the ash. Only a few minutes passed, and yet the universe was already trying to reclaim what belonged to it.

“If we don’t leave now you’ll die too,” The look Nebula gave Tony as she knelt next to him somehow broke past the distance she presented to whisper something of solidarity, understanding. If anything, it was a plea for Tony to follow her. To loosen the grip he held tight on the grief, the pain, the fear he’s grown so close to for the majority of his life, for just long enough to get him back to Earth. That was all that mattered right now.

Tony pressed his thumb against the palm of his hand, brushing the chard looking ash back and forth. As he opened his eyes, all he could see was the hand he grasped close to his chest as if wounded.

“I don’t care,” there was malice in his voice, but no passion to feed the fire. With a voice faint enough that the words he spoke could be whisked away with the breeze and a choke grasping at his throat Tony breathed, “He killed my boy.”


End file.
